An Enemy Of A Temporary Ally
Chris: Hey guys. Sorry if I didn't appear last episode. We got a little side tracked by a few witches. They are currently in control of three of our competitors when they returned. Well uh, let's just defeat the evils and see what's happening right now. (AT DOCK) Olivia: Bye you guys. Fidget: Hope you all make good friends. Mac: Mandy isn't really our friend. (Fidget, Olivia, Ben and Chomper step on the Boat of Losers) Chris: They all have good times. CC: Numbuh One: So far so good. If I keep this up, I will surely win. (witches spying on campers to see which ones to possess as the Boat of Losers leaves) Witch 1: I like the one with the red hair. Witch 2: Oh, oh, I'll take the evil blonde one. Witch 3: Since I lead this group, I'll pick the spunk African-Canadian girl. Witch 1: It's settled. Let's start the body takeover. CC: Bloo: Can you believe I'm in the final 12? Only eleven campers to take out. (all witches recite a body controlling spell) Witch 1: Wow, it really looked. I always wanted red hair, instead I get black with couple gray. Witch 2: I feel young again. Witch 3: Let's go girls, no time for memories. Now we have to find the charm caster. Jinx: Hey Cream, I found this spell book at the ditch. You might like it. Cream: Little rusty, but I think I can still read it. Gwen(TDI): Guys, Mandy's smiling and Leshawna's more droopier than usual. Witch 3: What are you looking at mortal? Jinx: Ya, and when did she start calling people mortals? Cream: If she's taking the Goth trip, I don't like it. Witch 1: Come on, if we can find the charm caster, we can have ultimate power. Now I think it's the rabbit because she has that old spell book. Witch 2: Well, we'll just have to eliminate the others then. Witch 1: With violence? CC: Mac: I don't why Mandy, Starfire, and Leshawna are acting this way, but I think it must have something to do with the rumors about witches on this island. If the rumor is indeed confirmed, we're in jeopardy. Witch 2: No, a 24 hour sleep spell, enough to find the charm caster. Witch 3: I like your thinking. (everyone except Cream and the witches in the bodies of Mandy, Starfire, and Leshawna are asleep) Witch 3: Do you know anything about a charm caster, uh, Bunny? Cream: Close, it's Cream. (OUTSIDE THE CAFETERIA, 20 MINUTES LATER) Gwen(B10AF): Uh, hey Cream, um, for some reason the boat picked me up for a special request and I don't know who. Charm Caster: That would be me. Gwen(B10AF): Long time no hasn't it, Charm Caster. (uses her alien energy powers) Charm Caster: (dodges attack) Cream: You again? Here for the money you tried to steal back in episode 23? I'll pound you either way. Charm Caster: Listen, I'm not here to harm you for the time being, but will later on, I'm here because they are these three witches who are here for the charm caster, which would be me. It appears they in the bodies of three of your friends. Cream: Well, everyone but me, Leshawna, Starfire, and Mandy fell asleep. Oh no! They're in those bodies! Charm Caster: Okay, if all of us use are spells………….. Gwen(B10AF): I don't use spells now, the powers I have now are from an alien race. CC: Charm Caster: Didn't know about that from Gwen. Charm Caster: (continues her sentence) we can stop those witches, what do you two say? Cream: For my friends, and gross Mandy. Gwen(B10AF): (uncertain look then sighs) Fine, just for certain times though. You're still my enemy. CC: Gwen(B10AF): I mean, what choice did I have? I know I'm helping my enemy, but it's for a heroic reason. Courtney: (falls down on the ground) Ow, okay, now where's the case?! Cream: This isn't the time. Seinoara (makes Courtney fall asleep) Gwen(B10AF): How are we going to stop those witches? Cream: Hm. (thinks) Thinking, now give me some time. Charm Caster: We don't have all day, sooner or later, the island will be in their control. Cream: I got it. We will use some of my spells. Let's go to the cave to discuss how to use it. (AT CAFETERIA) Mac's Quagsire: (wakes up Mac) Mac: Ugh, what happened? Mac's Quagsire: (waving her arms) Quagsire, Quagsire, Quagsire. Mac: All of us fell asleep and Cream disappeared? Chris: Spooky, huh, uh, why did the Boat of Losers come here? I didn't arrange for one to come. Boat Driver: But Chris, you told me a schedule for one. Chris: I didn't schedule one, by the way, who was scheduled anyway? Boat Driver: I don't remember names well, but it was a red haired girl. Mac: But the only ones are Izzy and Gwen. (not the TDI Gwen but the alien force Gwen) Chris: Izzy's not allowed so the only one left is Gwen. (Gwen(B10AF), Cream, and Charm Caster in cave) Gwen(B10AF): I don't like this. Charm Caster: Okay, I don't like this as much as you do, but we need to capture those three witches and find another charm caster. Cream: Would it be a book Jinx found at the ditch before the girls acted strange? Charm Caster: It's possible. I mean it could be anything. (MEANWHILE AT DEPARTED BOAT) Ben: You know what's weird, once we left, I saw another boat pass us in the opposite direction. Chomper: So did I. Weird, Chris said that there wouldn't be an episode for a while after we got on the boat. Fidget: (his cell phone rings and picks it up) Huh? Gwen(TDI)(voice heard from phone): Hey, did you happen to see a red haired girl? Fidget: On the boat that passed us, she had a blue shirt……………… Ben: (interupts) That's gotta be Gwen. Olivia: Who? Ben: She's my cousin. (AT CAFETERIA)Gwen(TDI): Okay, uh, catch with you later. (hangs up) (AT THE DITCH) Witch 1: Okay, we aren't going to find a book here, and I think I broke some nails. Witch 3: Well keep looking. Witch 2: Well, uh, if I tell you this now, will you yell at me, cause I'm a very sensitive perosn? Witch 3: Just tell us. Witch 2: Okay, um, I found this girl with pink girl and I saw her take the book and gave it to someone else. D-Don't y-yell. Witches 1 and 3: (fall asleep) Witch 2: They fell asleep. Bloo: Not for long you sickos. Witch 2: Hm, I guess beating you guys will be a little entertaining. Gwen(TDI): What does she mean by beating up? Witch 2: (uses wand) See the drama in your eyes. Time to meet your own demise. (part of cliff in which the witches weren't disappeared and everyone fell into the water) Girls, you want to fight because I found a lot of people.(gets hit by energy power) Mac: (climbs up) Just like Fidget said. Gwen's back. Cream: You know we're not going to take it easy on you. Levirock. (rocks were plumbed at witches) Witch 1: Ugh, you little twit. Sometimes I (gets interrupted by Mac's Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack and gets out of Starfire's body) Starfire: (wakes up) Ugh, okay, why did I wake here? Why is my hair short? Jinx: You got possessed by a witch. You should probably wear a wig for a couple of days, or until it becomes long again. Witch 3: You think just a little bet of thunder can get rid of us? (Mac's Pikachu use Thunderbolt but didn't affect Witch 3) That ticked. Mac: Dark Pulse Sableye. (Sableye uses Dark Pulse on Witch 2 but pulls up a shield, in the cost of getting out of Mandy's body) Mandy: (wakes up) Okay, what happened? And why is my hair in pig tails? Whoever did this to me, I kill them. Starfire: Oh, you did, as someone. Witch 3: Oh, you think you can get away with this? Cream: Oh yes we can, girls on three(referring to Gwen(B10AF) and Charm Caster)(blasts Witch 3 and Leshawna is back) Leshawna: Whoa, what happened? Mac: Leshawna, your hair. Leshawna: (looks at her giant afro) Not again. Oh Star, I love what you did to your hair, and Mandy, your should stick to your devil horn look. Mandy: I'll take that as a compliment. Mac: Found your hair band Leshawna. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction